


Untitled CyclonusxGalvatron Smut

by Astraya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraya/pseuds/Astraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is plotless smut for the sake of smut between Cyclonus & Galvatron. Set in IDW universe sometime before Arc-1 takes off. This is a graphic work of explicit sex/sticky intended for adult readers. I don’t believe any other warnings apply other than: contains descriptive fucking. I edited it myself which means, I am sure it contains spelling and grammar issues so please note that & I’m sorry, I have no proofreader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled CyclonusxGalvatron Smut

Cyclonus leaned against the wall, tilting back his helm as he listened to the deep notes of old cybertron flowing powerfully through him. He didn’t notice Galvatron had entered until his better was leaning over him and he shifted uncomfortably from an embarrassing though well-hidden startle.

"I cannot tell you how deeply I want to know what you think about sometimes." Galvatron said.

Cyclonus shuttered optics slowly, “I will tell you, always, if you ask.”

"Maybe I don’t want to ask," Galvatron straightened up. "Deciphering your inner parts is an art, my seeker." He flicked his servo when Cyclonus began to stand and the bot stopped.

"Galvatron?"

"I like this piece," He tilted his helm, listening to the ballard. "Powerful but honest in every crashing note." He turned back to Cyclonus and lay his servo flat against his chest, over his spark. Slowly, Cyclonus reached up and lay his own over Galvatron’s and tilted his chin up so he could see his face and that creeping grin, dangerous but vivid.

"Galvatron…" Cyclonus squeezed his servo.

"You always act like this is new even when we’ve done everything we can think of time-and-time again," He chuckled. "You look at me with the same widening optics as always."

"Is it wrong of me?"

"Of course not, nothing of you is wrong.  _Absolutely nothing_.” Galvatron grinned. Wordlessly the first touches came, Cyclonus sliding both servos around the curve of Galvatron’s inner thighs, kissing abdominal plating while looking up at him while Galvatron found neck cables, dragging his thumb along each cord and down into the rising shelf of lined armor around Cyclonus’s collar. There was a pulse between their sparks, a kind of harmony that Galvatron had never experienced until Cyclonus first entered his space. He pushed Cyclonus towards the berth and eased his legs wide with pressure at the knees, dipped down, licked up his groin plating which made the warrior drop onto his elbows with a lost sound and pressurize his spike. Galvatron traced digits up Cyclonus’s length and made a few circular passes at the head before he kissed and nipped close at the base and made Cyclonus hum with nervous excitement. He didn’t chuckle at the excessive lube coming from Cyclonus’s valve because he liked him this way, so raw and perfectly honest. To embarrass him, to do anything to compromise that true trust would be a loss. Galvatron leaned into him more, pressing abdomen and chest plating together, and kissed at him. “I love how wet you are.”

” _Uhn_ ,” Cyclonus inhaled. “It’s you.”

"Say it again." Galvatron stared at his optics.

"It’s you, it’s always you."

"Do you want to frag me, Cyclonus?" He grinned further at the mute nod and slide up. "I’ll take care of that wet hole of yours soon but first…" Galvatron straddled him and without hesitation moved the head of Cyclonus’s spike against his valve and put his weight on it, sinking fully down until his aft rested against the other’s hips. Cyclonus moaned fiercely and grasped for something to hold, his spike twitched inside that heat and with a pause he grabbed onto Galvatron’s sides and produced a growl.

"Great Primus I want you,  _first_ , indeed.” Cyclonus said. He pushed up and pulled foreword, Galvatron pushed down and arched his back with a satisfied sound. It was not a moan or a grunt but a mix between and he made it without opening his mouth, it stayed in his throat, but Cyclonus lived for that sound. It was satisfaction beyond any release he could ask for. “My Lord, my master, my cause.” The two continued, bucking hips, rolling, pulling and Galvatron began to breathe harder and touch himself.

"Cyclonus,  _uhnn_ \- yes.” That was enough for Cyclonus to gather his strength in a single push which put Galvatron on his back and Cyclonus shivered seeing him there, legs spread, and optics curious. Cyclonus rolled deep and pushed forward clanging into Galvatron hard which made him throw his head back and moan.

“ _Yes Cyclonus_!”

Cyclonus continued, fucking him as hard as he could but feeling overload creeping up. He felt Galvatron squeeze his lower back with his legs, demanding more closeness. “Satisfying you makes me- makes me-“

"For once  _don’t resist_ ,” Galvatron reached behind his neck and pulled him into a tight kiss. “Overload hard in me.”

Hearing that sent a pulse down Cyclonus’s spine and he moaned happily, lost, repeating those words to himself in his head and barely three more thrusts sent him crashing. He felt Galvatron grip him tighter, pull him closer with a leg as he shook violently, spike flexing hard within and pulling on intricate cables that were interconnected with his valve- everything spasmed. He was still reeling in overlord when he pulled out and turned himself around dropping his chest onto the berth but keeping his aft up, he spread his legs and exposed his wet valve. “Frag me.”

Galvatron sat back a few seconds just taking that in, lovely horned warrior, willingly giving himself with his half-hard spike hanging between his legs glossy with fluids from sex and touched pink at the head with spilt transfluid. “What a picture, Cyclonus,” He licked his bottom lip and got to his knees, digits finding that wet hole and rubbing the outside, grinding his thumb against a small dark stimulus-node that made Cyclonus’s legs tremble violently. He almost couldn’t hold his aft up.

"Galvatron, Galvatron-  _please, uhg, unnnn_ -“

"You’re so sensitive," Galvatron breathed. "It’s ridiculous, you can be trashed on the battlefield for hours and barely blink but touch your spike or  _here_ …” He slide two fingers into his valve and listened to another whine. “And you come apart, sensitive and new, whoever wired you, my Clavis Aurea, had a sense of humor.”

” _Ha_ ,” Cyclonus managed through rolls of pleasure.

"Put you right on the edge again," Galvatron narrated, rubbing that little button and slowly fingering him. He knew Cyclonus was close because he became still and quiet for just a brief moment- then would explode with shivers and sounds. He pulled fingers out and removed his hand when that still dawned in his mate and replaced it with his spike. Quickly now. A few hard, deep thrusts from behind and he felt Cyclonus overload on his spike. Galvatron reached down and shoved Cyclonus’s face into the berth as he wormed and shook and  _moaned_. “That’s right, on my spike now you brilliant creature, my brilliant warrior, my brilliant Cyclonus.”

"Galvatron, harder,  _please_!” Cyclonus moaned.

Galvatron grinned and grabbed both of Cyclonus’s wrists pulling them behind as he fucked him into the berth, “Keep your aft up.” He wanted Cyclonus to feel that second of being exposed and helpless because he knew the warrior liked it, it was pure trust placed in him, and he knew not to let that go to waste. He listened, happily, to the wet sound of his spike moving in-and-out of Cyclonus’s tight valve and he loved, equally, he was the only one who had ever touched him in this way. “You’re so fragging wet, can you hear yourself taking me in?”

Cyclonus didn’t answer because he was embarrassed and Galvatron didn’t press.

"You make me hot, Cyclonus."  He followed with a softer compliment because his spike was starting to feel hot and tingled through the base, ending in his head where that feeling clung like static against sensitive nodes. He increased his pace, nothing left now but raw fucking. He pushed and grunted, Cyclonus took it and encouraged until his commander stiffened and with a lost snarl overloaded in him.

"Yes!" Galvatron shivered. Perfect.


End file.
